


Six times Enjolras had to be an adult about sharing a bed

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Enjolras shared a bed with Grantaire, he never could have guessed that it would lead to much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was sure Courfeyrac had set this up. Courfeyrac and Joly, knowing his friends. He was suffering because they had decided to play Cupid. Suffering wasn’t the right word, not quite. He was enjoying himself and that was the problem.

They were on a trip Jehan had organised for the whole inner circle of Les Amis, including Gavroche, so Éponine had insisted to go somewhere child-appropriate. At least it wasn’t Disneyland, Enjolras thought as he carefully brushed out the tangles in his hair from the day past.

In the room adjoined, he heard Grantaire rustling about. It was a clever set up, so that Enjolras and Grantaire inevitably had to share a room. _Just the one night, Enjolras, c’mon, it’s not that bad_ , Courfeyrac had told him, Joly sniggering in the background.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Enjolras stopped dead in his tracks.

“You could at least wear something more than underwear.”

“I always sleep like this,” Grantaire protested, “I get so warm, especially when I share a bed.”

“You’re making it weird…”

“What is weird about this? Aren’t you the advocate of body rights for everyone? Aren’t you preaching that everyone should wear what they’re comfortable with? Or am I making you really uncomfortable?”

Enjolras ran a hand through his curls and sighed. “No, you aren’t. Alright. But at least don’t sleep in the bloody middle of the bed. And don’t go commando!”

Grantaire dutifully shuffled over and got under the duvet. “Aye aye, Captain! Your wish is my command. And, no worries, sleeping naked in strange beds doesn’t sit well with me.”

Instead of acknowledging his words, Enjolras simply rolled his eyes. Only a few months ago, he would’ve started to argue with Grantaire, would’ve made him wear something more than just boxer shorts. But now it was okay. At least as okay as it could be when your crush lay next to you in bed wearing nothing but underwear.

“When do we have to get up?” Grantaire mumbled, already half asleep as soon as Enjolras switched off the light.

“We’re meeting the others for breakfast at 9am.”

“That’s the middle of the night!”

Against his will, Enjolras chuckled lightly. “For some people, yes. But for people like me, Combeferre, Joly, Éponine, Gavroche, for people who have to get up early every morning, it’s sleeping in.”

Grantaire simply groaned and turned over onto his side, facing Enjolras. His eyes were closed but thanks to the soft moonlight spilling through the window, Enjolras could count all of his eyelashes, touching Grantaire’s cheeks feathery light.

He wanted to reach out, to touch him. He wanted to trace his jawline with the tips of his fingers, wanted to feel his stubble and the softness of his lips.

It didn’t help that Grantaire was a mover. Soon, his legs were entangled with Enjolras’, their arms were pressed together.

Bloody underwear-sleeping Grantaire, with his bloody naked legs and his bloody naked chest upon which Enjolras’ hand ended up after he finally fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ceiling had exactly 43 tiles to the left of the lamp, and 36 to its right. The second tile to the left had a small crack roughly 3.7cm away from the tile above it. At least Enjolras guessed it was approximately that distance, he couldn’t quite make it out with what little light was shining in from the full moon.

Not only had Grantaire forgotten to draw the curtains close properly, no, he had also conveniently forgotten to mention that he had a knack for snoring. Not just a bit, not the tiny snoring Combeferre did, no. It was the metaphorical falling of trees, the clearing of woodland.

It wasn’t the first time Enjolras and Grantaire had shared a room and a bed, but it was the first time Enjolras has to fight the urge to throw Grantaire out of bed.

Within the last 37 minutes – according to the aggressively red numbers on Enjolras’ alarm clock –, Enjolras had already come up with 12 plans to make Grantaire stop. Three of them included kicking him, two included slapping him with a pillow, and the other seven were a little more elaborated.

Enjolras turned around and curled up on his side, wracking his brain on what to do. Maybe a wet towel would wake Grantaire up, maybe it would just shock him too much. Rolling him over seemed to be a good idea. It always worked in the movies and he knew for a fact that people who slept on their back tended to snore louder. Joly had told him once, because he had made sure to send Bossuet to a sleep clinic when he first started staying over at night.

Slowly, Enjolras sat up and stretched. It was unfair how peaceful Grantaire looked in his sleep because that made disturbing him all the more complicated. He carefully poked Grantaire and waited, but nothing happened. The snoring just went on undisturbed. He tried it again with much the same result. Enjolras sighed heavily and carefully pushed Grantaire in an attempt to turn him over.

After a good two minutes, Grantaire finally lay on his side, propped up by Enjolras’ hands. He was a little afraid that Grantaire would simply roll back once he took his hands off him but he could hardly hold him there for the entire night.

But Enjolras was tired and his brain didn’t quite work the way he wanted it to anymore, so he decided to use himself and his body as a prop to keep Grantaire on his side. Carefully shuffling closer, Enjolras pressed himself close to Grantaire’s back.

Horrible decision.

As soon as his body made contact with Grantaire’s, he felt like his skin was on fire. Every nerve in his body burned, every cell itched to touch Grantaire, to run his fingers through the dark curls.

So Enjolras rolled over again, to his own side of the bed. Rather a snoring Grantaire and hardly any sleep than an inappropriate boner and lots of explanations in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer holidays, and by now it was common for Grantaire and Enjolras to share a room. Of course, it was still hard for Enjolras to conceal his feelings for his friend, but if Courfeyrac could conceal his for Combeferre, then he could pretend that Grantaire didn’t have the most kissable lips he’d ever seen or the most gorgeous bed-hair which just screamed to be touched.

It was normal now, to see Grantaire only in his underwear, to wake up with their legs entangled. That didn’t mean it was any easier for Enjolras to cope with it.

Right now though, he had to cope with something entirely different. Grantaire was tossing and turning, and had been doing so for quite some time now.

“For fucks sake, R!” Enjolras groaned. He turned on the light and sat up to look at his companion. “What the hell is going on?”

“I can’t get comfortable! It’s too hot and the blankets are strange but I can’t sleep without them and ugh, I’m so tired!”

“So am I, that’s why I’d like to sleep, please. Do you want to swap blankets? Or maybe turn around your pillow. Sometimes that helps.”

“No, I’m alright, I just… it won’t take long anymore, I promise.”

Enjolras sighed and nodded. “Alright.” He switched off the light again and settled into bed, curled up under his duvet.

Not long after he had closed his eyes again, he felt the bed creak and the mattress next to him dip down as Grantaire sat up and swung his legs over the frame. A few seconds later, and the man in question was wandering around in the small hotel room.

“R, what’s the matter?”

“Sorry… I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“Just… okay, let’s watch a movie. Maybe it’ll help you calm down so you can sleep.”

“It’s 4am.”

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll fall asleep watching the movie.” He switched on the light again and got up to get his tablet. “Which movie would you like to watch? What do you think will help you calm down? And don’t say Bee Movie, I swear to Robespierre, don’t say it.”

Grantaire grinned. “You know me too well. It’s a fantastic movie. You as a lawyer should love it. A tiny being changes so many things, changes a whole system that had been in place for centuries until Barry B. Benson came! It should give you the courage to keep on fighting! But alright, if you’re not too keen on it, let’s watch Emperor’s New Groove. I know that one by heart and it’ll help me fall asleep.”

“Good. Come back to bed then.”

“That sounded way dirtier than it should’ve.”

“Get your ass over here, Grantaire.”

“Aye aye.” He mock-saluted and crawled back into bed.

They propped themselves up with plenty of pillows after Enjolras had hooked up his tablet to the TV so they could watch the movie.

Enjolras didn’t know when Grantaire fell asleep but at least he himself was gone after five minutes and potential tossing and turning didn’t disturb his precious sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras jumped when he heard Grantaire’s muffled and sleepy voice ask him: “Has Combeferre already talked to you about it?”

He had hoped he was sneaky and quiet enough to not wake him. He always rolled out of bed instead of sitting up quickly, he didn’t put on shoes and was even wearing socks to muffle his footsteps. The way from the bed to the bathroom wasn’t that long either, and he avoided switching on the light, too.

“About what?” There was a slight panic rising within him. Combeferre knew about his crush on Grantaire, of course he did. He was his best friend! Had he let anything slip? Had he even asked Grantaire about it? He wouldn’t, but what if? And what had Grantaire said? Was Combeferre supposed to talk him out of his crush? Had Combeferre told Courfeyrac? Silly thought, no one needed to tell Courfeyrac about crushes; that man knew everything, especially when it concerned Enjolras.

“I don’t know. But something must be wrong with your body. This is the fourth time you’re going to the toilet tonight and it’s only 3am. You sure you don’t have a bladder infection?”

Relief flooded through him, quickly followed by guilt. “Shit, did I keep you awake? I’m so sorry, I never meant to.”

“Nah, I just wake up when you leave the bed, no worries.” He yawned and Enjolras could see his body curl up under the blanket. He could make out the toned legs and shoulders, shaped from years of dancing and fencing. “I fall asleep quickly again.”

Enjolras sighed and joined him in bed. “I’m sorry. I think it’s the autumn weather. Maybe I’m coming down with something. I keep waking up because of it, very annoying.”

“Tell me about it,” Grantaire chuckled, “you should really ask Ferre about it though. Maybe he can help you. And me, for that matter. If I have to put up with this for another nine days, I can’t guarantee for anything.”

Enjolras nudged him lightly in the side. “Don’t be mean now. I can’t help it.”

“I know, I know. Just ask Combeferre or Joly. I’m sure they can help you. Go to sleep now, Enjolras.”

“Go to sleep yourself.” He turned on his side and smiled at Grantaire, even though he couldn’t see it in the dark. Enjolras was sure on some level Grantaire knew.

“I will, oh fearless leader. Sleep well.”

“You too, Grantaire.”

It was nice, Enjolras thought, that Grantaire was worried. Maybe he was just annoyed and couldn’t sleep, but Enjolras liked to pretend that, on some level, Grantaire was worried about his health and that something might actually be wrong. Maybe because he liked him just that little bit more. Maybe because somewhere deep within Grantaire, his former romantic feelings (as if Enjolras wouldn’t know about that) weren’t so former anymore.

Whatever the reason for Grantaire’s inquiry, it simply felt nice to be cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

When Enjolras entered the shared bedroom, all that was to see of Grantaire was a heap of blankets and black curls sticking out from underneath all of them. His face was just barely visible; his nose, eyes, and hair just above the blankets.

Enjolras sighed; there was no way he was going to win over any of the blankets tonight. Not judging by the way Grantaire was snoring softly, his brows slightly furrowed like always. Even a sleeping Grantaire looked concerned, Enjolras had noticed during all their shared nights together over the past year. It worried him a lot that not even sleep could provide his friend with peace. That was one of the reasons why Enjolras chose to not fight for any of the blankets in which Grantaire was currently hibernating.

It was a sign of how much their relationship had changed these past year that Enjolras didn’t even make the effort to steal any blankets. He was too fond of Grantaire by now, too worried that an interrupted sleep might cause more trouble to him. Way back, when they first started sharing the same room, Enjolras would’ve mercilessly taken his fair share of blankets, no matter how wrapped Grantaire would’ve been in them. But now it was different.

The problem was just: it was winter and not very warm. Sure, the heating was turned on, but Enjolras would still like to have a blanket. He contemplated going to Combeferre’s and Courfeyrac’s room, but he was a bit afraid of what he might find there. He loved his friends a great deal, but ever since they became a couple, he didn’t feel comfortable sharing a bed with them anymore.

He decided to give in to his fate and grabbed his large beach towel out of his suitcase. That would have to do for the night.

A few hours later, after plenty of tossing and turning, Enjolras woke up to someone poking his ribs. He groaned and turned around to face Grantaire. Damn him, looking gorgeous even with sleep still in his eyes. Maybe especially because of that. Grantaire looked so vulnerable in the mornings, just after waking up. Enjolras treasured these rare moments a lot, because he knew not many people had the privilege to see Grantaire like this.

“What?” It was not the most eloquent question, but, to Enjolras’ defence, he had just been woken up.

“Were you warm when you went to bed? You could’ve turned down the heating. I had enough blankets to be warm.”

“Are you serious right now? I can’t believe you.” He huffed and tugged on the top blanket on Grantaire’s pile. Grantaire willingly let go of it. Enjolras curled up and sighed. “This is much better. Now go back to sleep, it’s 5am and you hog blankets like a dragon hogs treasure.”

“All I treasure is under the blankets.”

“Please tell me this wasn’t a dick joke.”

Grantaire just laughed. “Good night, Enjolras. Sleep well.”

“Good night,” he murmured, already drifting off again.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had been really stressful but the rally Enjolras had organised had been well attended. Right now, he was in bed next to Grantaire. It was such a nice feeling to be curled up, surrounded by warmth and the soft breathing of another man next to him.

By now, he had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with Grantaire. It was still hard to see him in the mornings, when he looked debauched and had this dopey smile on his face. Enjolras just wanted to cup his face and kiss him. He never acted on those feelings though. It would be too strange, they were just becoming friends, he couldn’t ruin that.

“Psst, Enjolras, psst. Are you sleeping?”

Enjolras groaned. “Not anymore.”

“Good, cause I can’t sleep.” He threw his arms out, hitting Enjolras in the stomach and eliciting a small moan out of him.  “Do you think dogs can dance?”

“I don’t know, R, I really don’t.”

“But do you think they can? Do you think dogs hear music the same way we do? Do you think they tell their friends about Lady GaGa? Do you think pigeons have feelings? Do you think they hate humans? Did you know that pigeons can remember the faces of people who have chased them away and avoid them? So maybe pigeons do have feelings. Do you think pigeons have feelings? Do you?”

He sighed. “I’m tired. Can you please be silent?”

“Alright.” He nodded and curled up next to him again.

Enjolras smiled lightly to himself and concentrated on his breathing. Joly had taught him this technique, because Enjolras tended to have troubles falling asleep with another person in his bed. It has become surprisingly easy with Grantaire as his partner though.

“I do believe pigeons have feelings. Do you think they do?” Grantaire’s voice was hushed, but very close to his ear, so Enjolras could understand him perfectly.

“I swear, if you ask me one more time if pigeons have feelings…”

“Then what? Are you gonna shut me up? Do you think pigeons are plotting to overthrow the government?”

“What is your obsession with pigeons?”

“I don’t know. It’s late at night, pigeons where the first animal to come to my mind. Like, we know dogs would never overthrow the government and we know that cats are definitely plotting that. But what about pigeons, Enjolras. What about them?” He sighs dramatically. “Do they want to establish a pigeon communist society because humans keep chasing them away? But humans also feed them. Will they enslave and mind-control humans once they rule the world? Enjolras, tell me.”

Enjolras groans. “Grantaire. I’m this close to shutting you up.”

“Try it. I bet you have no idea how to.”

Even in the darkness, Enjolras could picture the smug grin on Grantaire’s face.

It was now or never. He had a good excuse if it went wrong.

“So, if pigeons corporate with ravens, maybe they can get the robins to get in, too. But then, when the…”

Suddenly, Grantaire stopped speaking. Enjolras pressed his lips against Grantaire’s, just ever so lightly. He only meant to startle him, to stop him from talking, so Enjolras could get a good night’s sleep. And yes, maybe he simply wanted an excuse to finally kiss Grantaire.

Enjolras was just about to pull away when Grantaire’s hand found its way into his curls to press him closer.

After they broke the kiss, both men were left breathless.

“If I had known pigeons turn you on that much, I would’ve talked about them sooner.”

Enjolras laughed and lightly slapped Grantaire’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic, left kudos, commented, or bookmarked it. You really made writing this so much more enjoyable ♥


End file.
